Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 2 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 7 \times 2 + 3 \times 3 $ $ = 14 + 3 \times 3 $ $ = 14 + 9 $ $ = 23 $